


Hiking

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec takes Magnus hiking, M/M, Magnus is annoyed, alec is oblivious, i guess, there's also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec gets a bit of a time off and he and Magnus decide to go on a little vacation. While Alec knows of a perfect place where to spend the day, Magnus is anything but amused when he hears that Alec wants to go hiking.





	Hiking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back from vacation and of course I wrote something again even though I said I wouldn't xD  
> This fanfic was totally inspired by my vacation. It was pretty fun, despite the location :')   
> (I'm not a fan of hiking either, so I can totally relate with Magnus in this.)  
> I hope you're going to enjoy it.

''Alexander,'' whined Magnus, who was panting for air, trying to keep up with his boyfriend, who was a lot ahead of him. The two of them decided to take a little vacation and what Magnus first thought it would be a lovely time off with just the two of them turned into an anything but enjoyable time. Magnus' definition of a vacation was completely different from Alec's. While Magnus imagined being somewhere near the beach and the sea, Alec wanted to go hiking. Now, Magnus wasn't the type of a person that loved walking a lot, since he was so used to using portals. Also, he didn't really enjoy being in nature. Sure, it was beautiful, but the nature brought all of the little crawling bugs that Magnus found anything but beautiful. ''How much longer?'' asked the warlock and stopped, dropping his head down and he started taking in deep breaths, trying to even out his rapid breathing.

Magnus was in shape, but nothing could compare to Alec and his rune of endurance, which Magnus loved in different circumstances. Also, he promised to Alec that he wouldn’t cheat and use magic with the whole hiking thing. At first, Magnus found the idea pleasing; just him and Alec alone in the mountains, surrounded with forest without any distractions from the Shadow world. However, Magnus started regretting his choice of allowing Alec to choose their destination of vacation and he promised to himself that he was going to be the one who would choose the destination the next time, no matter how much he loved Alec. He wanted to oppose to his idea, but Alec’s puppy-eyed look got the best of him and he just couldn’t say no when he saw how excited Alec was to be the one arranging something for a change.

“Just a bit longer,” replied Alec happily and turned around to see where Magnus was. A frown appeared between his eyebrows when he saw that Magnus was sitting on one of the many rocks on the road and was drinking his water again. The warlock wished that he had something stronger than water in his backpack, but he couldn’t really change how things were, so that was the best that he got. Alec, who was completely oblivious to Magnus’ annoyance, smiled and slowly turned around, going to Magnus. He was happy that Magnus was there with him, since he loved hiking. He and Robert used to go hiking when he was younger and that stuck to him to his adulthood. Nowadays, he didn’t have much time to do that anymore, so he was beyond happy when he finally got some free time to spend with Magnus. He was very excited when his boyfriend agreed to come along and Alec was determined to show Magnus how beautiful the place was.

That place had a really special part in Alec’s heart and because not many people knew about that place, it was his secret place as well. Once he grew up, he went there every now when things would get too hard for him to handle. However, he had found a new sanctuary that helped with putting his restless mind at peace; Magnus’ place. He hoped that the warlock was going to like it once they would reach their destination. In his opinion, he knew that Magnus would like it. The road to there wasn’t exactly easy, but in Alec’s opinion, it was worth it. He didn’t want Magnus to create a portal that would take them there, because he wanted them to reach the place on their own, without any other super powers. Plus, walking hand in hand with Magnus would be kind of romantic. At least in Alec’s opinion. Magnus, however, couldn’t disagree more.

“Only a bit more?” asked Magnus and rolled his eyes when he heard that. Alec said that half an hour ago and they still haven’t reached Alec’s special place. He was honoured that the other wanted to show him a place that was dear in his heart, but did that place have to be in the middle of nowhere?! Why?! “I’m tired of walking,” complained Magnus and sighed, letting out a deep breath and lowered his head. “It’s really hot. Can’t I just portal us there? I mean it would save us time and-”

“No magic, Magnus, I thought we had an agreement,” said Alec and chuckled when he saw a pout on his boyfriend’s face. Thinking that it was cute, Alec leaned down once he reached Magnus and gave him a little kiss. “Come on, this is fun, isn’t it?” asked the Shadowhunter with such a bright smile that Magnus just couldn’t say that he wasn’t really having fun. In the end, Magnus just shrugged and forced on a little smile, making the younger one beam with joy.

Thinking that Magnus needed just a little rest, Alec sat down next to him and allowed other to take the time that he needed to rest a bit. The Shadowhunter leaned back, supporting himself on his palms and he smiled when the sun hit his face, exhaling deeply. The fact that Magnus was next to him and that the birds were cheerfully singing brought out a much happier side of Alec. Magnus bit down into his lip, his eyes focused on Alec and he cursed himself mentally. The happiness on Alec’s face made Magnus stop worrying for a minute or so and he leaned against him. With his thumb, he touched Alec’s cheek and chuckled when the other almost jumped, since he wasn’t expecting the touch. A smile reappeared on Alec’s face quite soon and he just bit into his lower lip as he looked around.

“It’s really beautiful here, isn’t it?” whispered Alec and leaned against Magnus, who stiffened at the question and he just slowly nodded. Happy with the answer, Alec reached down with his hand and took Magnus’ into his own, linking their fingers together and he held onto the other’s hand for a few seconds. Magnus had to admit it, he found the place beautiful as well, but he still wished that he could be somewhere else. A beach, for example. “I’m so happy you agreed to come here with me. You’ll see, you’ll love it once we reach the top,” said Alec. “Feeling better? Should we continue the hike?” he then asked and Magnus just slowly nodded, the annoyance kicking in again once Alec was back on his legs.

“Sure, let’s get going,” said Magnus and held Alec’s hand when the other one offered him a hand. Magnus allowed himself to be pulled onto his legs and followed the Shadowhunter once the other one started walking again.

Magnus tried to be patient, reminding himself that once they would reach the top, all of it would be worth it. However, as they walked for another half an hour, Magnus was tired of everything again. Not only that the sun had gotten stronger, but he was also annoyed by all of the bugs flying around his head. He didn’t hate the bugs, but at that exact moment, he wished that he could wipe all of them from the existence. One particular bee was getting on his nerves since it didn’t stop flying around his ears and it the end the warlock was annoyed by its sound. Not only that, but all of the walking was making him sweat and his perfect makeup was melting from the heat of the sun. He was sweaty and sticky, wrinkling his nose when he touched his tank top and saw that it was drenched with his sweat, stuck to his body.

Alec was walking ahead of him and Magnus tried to focus himself by watching his boyfriend. However, that distracted him and he ended up tripping over one of the rocks, landing onto the ground with a loud thump. Magnus’ heart sunk to the pit of his stomach and he clenched his jaw as he was picking himself off the ground. Alec turned around to see what was wrong and he pressed his lips together when he saw a very pissed off Magnus. The scene was hilarious to the young Shadowhunter, because Magnus looked so out of his element. Usually, that was Alec’s role, so it was kind of refreshing to have their roles reversed. However, his smirk made Magnus even angrier, Alec completely oblivious to the mistake he did by laughing at his already annoyed boyfriend.

When Magnus finally got onto his legs, the annoying bee was back and as Magnus was trying to make it go away, he tripped over the same rock for the second time and that was when he had it enough. Not caring that Alec was right there next to him, Magnus angrily threw his backpack into the grass when he was back onto his legs. Once he was done with straightening his clothes and fixing his hair, Magnus angrily glared at Alec, who stopped laughing, but the smirk was still present on his lips. “Aw, I think that the bee likes you, Magnus,” joked Alec, making Magnus’ blood boil. That was the last straw for him.

“I’ve had it enough,” said Magnus and that was finally when Alec stopped talking. The anger in Magnus’ voice made Alec’s smile disappear into thin air. “This is _not_ what I signed up for when I said that we should go on a vacation,” said Magnus and looked over at Alec, who looked visibly hurt by his words, but the older one was still too annoyed and the words continued spilling out of his mouth. “I’m tired and sweaty. Not only that my knee hurts now, but this fucking _annoying_ bee won’t stop harassing me,” said the warlock and let out a loud groan when the bee landed on the tip of his nose and he quickly got rid of it by moving. Luckily, the bee just flew away without stinging him.

“What?” asked Alec with a small voice when he heard that. “Aren’t you having fun?”

“Fun? Of course not. I would be much rather somewhere on the beach, not climbing a fucking mountain. It’s stupid that I can’t use magic, I could just portal ourselves up there. This is the worst trip I’ve ever been on,” said Magnus in the heap of the moment, but then quickly regretted his words when he saw how hurt Alec looked. The warlock wanted to say something that would justify his words, but he couldn’t come up with anything and he just lowered his head.

“B-but you said you like hiking. I invited you along because I thought you liked it. And because I wanted to show you something that I keep a secret from other people,” stammered Alec, his heart beating faster. “Why did you agree to come with me? I asked you a few times, so why-”

“Alec, I-”

“I wanted this to be a special trip for us. But it clearly wasn’t for you,” whispered Alec and turned around. Magnus saying that this was the worst trip that he had been on so far hurt him. It hurt knowing that Magnus was probably just pretending to be having fun for the entire day. It wasn’t fair. He wished that Magnus would say something earlier; he wouldn’t hold it against him if he would have said something earlier. But now, he felt stupid. “You shouldn’t have come with me. If you would say that you don’t like hiking, we could go somewhere else.”

Magnus felt horrible when he realised the terrible things that came out of his mouth, his heart squeezing when he finally dared to look his boyfriend into the eyes. Even though he was tired and annoyed, nothing justified the way that he acted and he knew that very well. "Sorry," whispered the warlock and pressed his lips together, a frown forming in between his eyebrows. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just-" started Magnus, but was interrupted by the Shadowhunter.

"Don't dare to lie to me Magnus. You meant every single word that you said," snapped Alec, who was just as tired as his boyfriend, his patience running low. Then without saying anything, the Shadowhunter turned back from the traitor that he called his boyfriend, determined to reach the destination on his own. He didn’t need Magnus there if he was intending to mope around. Alec was determined to have fun and he would just have to have it on his own. Even though, he doubted he would have any fun since his good mood was completely destroyed by Magnus’ complaining.

When Magnus saw that Alec started walking again, his eyes widened and he panicked. He felt horrible when Alec would leave without talking to him and usually, he would complain about it. But not this time; that time he deserved the silence treatment. Still, he was determined to make things good with Alec; he didn’t want Alec to leave like that, when they were in a middle of a fight. “Alexander, where are you going?” asked Magnus, grabbing his backpack, hurrying after the other. He stopped Alec from walking by grabbing his wrist and Alec just huffed under his breath, rolled his eyes and then turned around, giving the warlock an annoyed look. Seeing the look on his face, Magnus let go off of Alec and just looked down, feeling terrible again.

“I’m going to continue the hike,” announced Alec and then arched an eyebrow when he saw how Magnus bowed his head down in apology. However, even though he received a verbal apology from the other, he was still too hurt that Magnus lied to him all day, so he decided that it was completely fine for him to sulk for a bit longer. “You can portal yourself back home and wait for me there. I wouldn’t want me to ruin your day any further, so go. I’ll probably spend the night here as well, so you shouldn’t wait for me. I came here to have fun, and I am going to have a good time, with or without you,” he then said and made a step back, Magnus chewing on his lower lip.

Magnus had no intentions of leaving things like that. However, he could also tell that Alec didn’t want him there with him and he just nodded and made a step back as well. “Alexander, I’ll come with you,” whispered Magnus and flinched when the bee was back, this time landing on his shoulder. Trying to ignore it, he gave Alec a weak smile and scratched the back of his head. “I want to, I meant it. Can I? Please?”

“Why are you lying, Magnus? You’ve made it pretty clear before, you don’t wanna be here with me. So no, go back and relax at the comfort of your apartment,” said Alec grumpily, knowing that he was taking things too extreme, but he was still hurt. Deep inside, he had already forgiven Magnus, because he knew that the warlock wasn’t really the hiking type of a guy. However, Alec was really good at holding grudges and he wasn’t ready to give in quite yet.

“Alec please,” said Magnus. “I said I was sorry,” he said. “I was just tired and I said some things that I really didn’t mean and I-”

“Whatever,” said Alec and shrugged, turned around and just started walking again, much faster that time, making sure that Magnus wouldn’t have the time or will to go after him. A part of him just wanted to be left alone, but secretly, he was hoping that Magnus would follow him after all. After a few minutes or so, Alec turned around and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he saw that Magnus didn’t even move for an inch. The warlock was still standing where he was before and Alec sighed; Magnus really didn’t have any intentions to go after him, did he? Disappointed, Alec just shook his head and turned around. He really thought that Magnus would follow him.

Magnus, on the other hand, was debating what he should do. He thought that following Alec would complicate things between them even more, so he bit into his lower lip and sat down onto the same rock again, clenching his jaw. He felt so terrible, that he didn’t even mind the bee flying around his head again and in the end he just bowed his head down. “God,” he said and shook his head. “I’m really the worst,” he then said, continuing the conversation with himself. He knew that he had to be the worst boyfriend ever. In a wish to make things better with Alec, he quickly got onto his legs and his heart dropped when he saw how far the other one was already. Without thinking twice, Magnus created a portal and didn’t waste any time stepping through it. He portalled right in front of Alec, the younger one almost falling down, caught off guard when Magnus suddenly appeared in front of him.

When Magnus saw that Alec was about to fall, he quickly grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him back onto the legs. That fall would had been really dangerous, since they were on a very steep hill and weight lifted off of his shoulders when he saw that Alec was safe and sound, his own arms wrapped around his boyfriend, as if he was trying to protect him from the dangers of the world. However, Alec was still pretty angry, so he just pushed Magnus away and gave him a confused look.

“Just what in the world are you doing?” asked Alec. “Trying to kill me?”

“What? No, of course not,” said Magnus, rolling his eyes at Alec. Magnus took in a deep breath and looked down, before he gathered enough courage to look Alec into the eyes. “Look, Alexander,” started the warlock, thinking of a good way to apologise to Alec properly. Alec just arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms on top of his chest as he waited for an explanation. For all he cared, Magnus could just portal himself back to the comfort of his apartment. “I’m sorry, I was acting like a complete idiot before,” finally said Magnus and shifted from one leg to the other, still regretting his words from before. “I shouldn’t have said what I said before. It’s not your fault that I was having a lousy time, I know that. I was just an idiot and decided to take my frustration out on you. I’m sorry for that,” he then quickly added and weight lifted off of his chest when Alec finally stopped frowning, nodding.

“You’re right about that, you shouldn’t have said that,” said the Shadowhunter after a while. He could see that Magnus felt terrible about what he had said, regretting his actions from before and Alec finally decided to stop sulking, his anger long gone and a smile finally cracked his serious expression. “I just wish you said something before I brought you here. If I knew you disliked hiking so much, we could go somewhere else… where you’d be able to enjoy yourself properly,” he then said. Honestly, to him it didn’t matter where they were. As long as he was with Magnus, Alec knew that he was going to have a good time.

“We’re always doing things that I enjoy,” said Magnus and while that was mostly true, Alec didn’t mind it one bit. He loved discovering and learning new things about Magnus. The man was just so fascinating and there were always new things that came up about Magnus that he didn’t know before. He wanted to learn and know everything about Magnus. Magnus, on the other hand, thought that he was being selfish by dragging Alec along on things that only he enjoyed. “I wanted to do something new; something that you like, for a change. I didn’t have the heart to tell you that I don’t like hiking. You were so excited and happy that you finally got the chance to show me a place that is dear to your heart. Also, I really wanted to see the place as well, because I want to learn more things about you,” said Magnus, shrugging. “I’m so sorry that I ruined the trip. I know how excited you were as you were planning this trip. I know that you wanted this to be romantic, but I-” he went on by saying, only to be interrupted by Alec, who quieted him down with a kiss.

Magnus was speaking fast and uncollected, barely taking any time to catch a breath. That was a sign that the warlock was nervous, which rarely happened. Knowing all of that, a tiny smile crept upon the hunter’s lips and he just kept nodding as he was listening to Magnus’ little rumbling. A part of him also found it kind of cute and he was unable to keep himself from kissing his adorable boyfriend when he started speaking again. He chuckled when they broke their kiss, because Magnus had a confused expression on his face, Alec pressing another kiss against those pouty lips, which were just begging to be kissed.

“Alexander.”

“It’s okay,” said Alec. “And don’t worry, I’m not angry anymore. Thank you for telling me this. It means a lot knowing that it meant so much to you. But you know, I don’t mind doing the things you like. You made me realised quite a lot of things that I didn’t know about myself before,” he said. “Plus, that way, I get to learn new things about you.”

Magnus finally stopped being nervous and he beamed up to his boyfriend. When Alec returned him one of his warmest smiles, which never failed to melt his heart, Magnus found the nature around them to be a lot more beautiful all of the sudden. He then turned around and looked up the hill, determined to reach the top of it. He turned back to Alec, and chuckled. “Now then,” said Magnus and offered his hand to Alec. “Shall we continue?” asked the warlock and Alec shook his head.

“We don’t have to. It’s okay, Magnus. We can go back home and-”

“I want to,” said Magnus and then reached forwards, taking Alec’s hand into his own himself, linking their fingers together. “This way,” he said, looking down to their hands and gave Alec’s hand a little squeeze. “I’ll have more motivation and strength to reach the top. I meant what I said earlier; I really wish to see the place you liked when growing up. If it’s so special to you, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. You said that it’s beautiful, right?” asked Magnus, beaming up to Alec, who was frowning again.

“Are you sure?” asked the younger one, who was surprised by Magnus’ sudden change of heart. “You don’t have to push yourself for me,” he said, but was happy anyway when he heard that Magnus was still ready to give it a try, despite not really liking the walk up to the top.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” whispered Magnus and then grinned when Alec’s excitement got the best of him again. As Magnus said that, Alec happily chuckled and started walking again, this time not letting go of his boyfriend’s hand.

As they walked hand in hand and chatted, Magnus had to admit it to himself that he finally understood the appeal of hiking. The bugs and the heat of the sun weren’t bothering him anymore, as he was completely immersed into the beauty of nature and his boyfriend’s smile. Alec was happily walking alongside Magnus, beyond happy to see that Magnus was actually enjoying himself that time. The trail itself didn’t seem as tiring anymore, Alec happily swinging their hands between them and was humming a melody of a song that was unknown to Magnus. Before they knew it, they had already reached their final destination.

“Here we are,” announced Alec and released Magnus’ hand, stepping forward and he smiled as memories from his childhood started playing in front of his eyes. His childhood was anything but perfect, however, this place made it all better.

Magnus slowly walked behind Alec and his eyes widened when he saw the place. At the top of the hill, there was a little waterfall, which was followed by a little lake that later formed into a river, which was running down the hill. The warlock smiled when he saw the flowers around the waterfall and he grinned when he saw Alec washing his face in the cold water. As he was looking around the place, Magnus was completely mesmerised; as if he witnessed magic for the first time.

“Woah,” heard himself say Magnus and he blinked a few times. “It’s beautiful up here,” he whispered and was happy that he decided to come along with Alec in the end after all.

“Right?” asked Alec, happy to hear that Magnus liked the place as well. “Dad brought me here to train when I was little,” said the Shadowhunter and looked around. The place still looked the same, but the feeling was different. He felt much lighter that time than when he visited the place last time with Robert. He knew why he was at ease; it was because Magnus was with him. Magnus always made things better, thought Alec and chuckled.

“I can see why you like it so much,” said Magnus and then looked around. All of the walking made him quite hungry, so he was finding a perfect place to have a little picnic with his boyfriend. He quite quickly located the perfect spot and with his magic conjured a blanket, a basket filled with all kinds of delicious treats and two glasses of wine. “Care for a picnic, darling?” asked Magnus happily and Alec’s eyes lit up when his eyes located the food. “You can tell me all about this place while we eat. What do you say?”

“That’s perfect,” breathed out Alec and followed Magnus to the blanket, sitting down next to him.

As the two of them ate, Alec told Magnus all about the place that they were at and Magnus just silently listening to his boyfriend, a faint smile present on his lips for the entire time. As he was listening, everything seemed in harmony. It was just him, Alec and the nature, what else could be more perfect than that? No annoying missions or demon attacks, just the two of them, hidden from all of the problems of the world and Magnus wouldn’t want it any other way. He couldn’t believe it that he wanted to change all of that before.

Magnus scooted up to Alec, placed his head onto the younger’s shoulder and smiled when he felt Alec’s arm wrapping around him. He then lazily opened his eyes and let out a happy sigh, looking up at Alec, who was looking down at him and finally felt comfortable enough to drop his glamour, because he knew how much Alec loved his cat-like eyes. Alec’s heart melted when he was able to see the golden eyes staring at him and he lowered himself down so that he could press a few pecks on top of Magnus’ lips.

“Thank you for coming,” whispered Alec.

“You’re very welcome. Thank you for putting up with me before,” he then muttered and Alec chuckled, just shrugging. “I love you Alexander, thank you for revealing a part of yourself to me that not many people know of,” he then said after a little while and Alec’s heart melted all over again.

“I love you too,” said Alec and pushed Magnus down onto the blanked, laughing as he climbed on top of him, their lips melting together in another kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> As always, comments and opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
